In the related art, in a semiconductor process, by using a length measurement SEM (critical dimension-scanning electron microscope: CD-SEM) as means for evaluating whether or not a formed pattern follows design, a dimension, such as a width of a line pattern or a diameter of a hole, is measured, the pattern shape is managed by the dimension, and as the semiconductor has become finer in recent years, it became necessary to strictly manage the dimension.
A projection exposure method which transfers a semiconductor pattern onto a wafer throws light onto a photomask of a shielding material on which the pattern that is desired to be baked is written, and projects an image of the photomask to a resist on the wafer through a lens system. When performing the exposure by an exposure device, the exposure is performed by determining a focus and an exposure amount which are exposure parameters.
In order to derive an appropriate exposure condition, it is necessary to evaluate the pattern formed based on the exposure by a CD-SEM or the like, and to find out an exposure condition on which the pattern is appropriately formed. Furthermore, it is necessary to appropriately select the pattern which becomes an object to be evaluated. In PTL 1, it is described that an object to be measured of which a pattern shape largely changes is selected in a case where a manufacturing condition is changed.